Kairi
"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." -Kairi to Sora. 'Kairi '(voiced by Hayden Panettiere and Alyson Stoner in English and Risa Uchida in Japanese) is one of the several main characters in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. She serves as Sora and Riku's best friend, one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, the original persona of Naminé, and is Sora's main love interest. Kairi, along with her friends, wanted to see new worlds. One night, the island was attacked by creatures called the Heartless, and Kairi's heart chose Sora as a vessel. Eventually, Sora learned that she was a princess and that her heart is in him. He was able to free it by using the Keyblade of People's Hearts, but became a Heartless as a result. Kairi was able to bring Sora back to his human self by protecting him from other Heartless. Kairi lends Sora her lucky charm, and Sora promised to return it to her. When Ansem the Seeker of Darkness was defeated, and the Door to Darkness was sealed, Kairi is transported back to the island, where she waited for him. Sometime later, a hooded man named Axel came for her. He captures her in order to lure Sora (so he can see Roxas again). They soon reunited with each other and Riku. After Xemnas' defeat, they returned home. But their journey has not yet ended... Gallery Kairi.png|From Kingdom Hearts Character09 - Kairi.png|Kid Kairi from Birth by Sleep 20100527223142!Destiny's Embrace KHBBS.png|Destiny’s Embrace 300px-KairiKH2.png|From Kingdom Hearts II 2FE1434B-24F8-4035-93E2-B62ECA053236.png|In Kingdom Hearts III with Destiny’s Embrace Trivia *Jaden will first meet Kairi in The Jaden Sora Power Hour. *Kairi is the descendant of King Dreki, Queen Mizu, and Princess Hana. *Kairi is able to wield the Keyblade due to her having touched Aqua's Keyblade many years earlier, which accidentally initiated the inheritance of the power. *In the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series, Kairi develops a sister-like bond with little Xion. Eventually, Kairi becomes a big sister figure to Bruce Dragonheart too. *Kairi will attend Jeffrey and Aqua's wedding in Key of Flaming Union. *Kair will guest star in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Friends' Storm Adventures of Disney's Believe. *Kairi makes an appearance at the end of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. *Kairi will guest star again in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron. *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Courtney is Kairi's little sister-in-law and the Godmother of Sofia, Ryan, and Baby Skye. *Kairi has a crush on Sora so anyone who mentions it she will deny it and Blush *In a Possible future her and Sora get married and have 1 son Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Teenagers Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Granddaughters Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Girlfriends Category:Toons Category:Royalty Category:Avengers Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Courtney's allies Category:Closest Allies of the Thunderbolts Category:Godmothers Category:Courtney's family Category:Sister-in-laws Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:The Thunderbolts Honorary Members Category:Sister figures Category:Pure Good Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms